


Perfect

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amora Fails At Trolling, Because Curves Rock, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, F/M, I Am Not Fluffy, I Can't Write Romance To Save My Life, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Can Be Sweet When He Wants To Be, Probably Failed Miserably, Tried To Write Fluff, Voluptuous OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki walks in on his fiancée staring at her figure in her mirror, mistakenly assumes she's upset about her weight because of Amora and tries to comfort her, and they end up in bed (no, not THAT way.... yet). Basically, my (probably suckish) attempt to write fluffy romance-y crap. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

    Loki wasn’t entirely sure what he expected when he entered his fiancé’s bedroom, but it certainly wasn’t finding the buxom young woman standing in front of her mirror in her underwear, poking and pinching at her hips, her long unruly black curls cascading down her tan back and over most of her face.

 

    “Cal, my love; what... _are_ you doing?” He asked after a moment’s observation.

 

    “I ran into Amora earlier; she had some choice words to share about my weight, among other things,” Calliope replied without looking up.

 

    Loki frowned; the Enchantress had had it out for Calliope since the two met, but he thought he’d gotten his point across when he... _advised_ her to leave his lady alone. Clearly, he was mistaken. He walked up behind her and draped his hands over her shoulders, causing her to lift her almond-shaped grey eyes to meet his gaze in the reflection of her mirror.

 

    “Do not let her get to you, love; she’s merely jealous of the fact that I have you, and she has nothing,” Loki assured her, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

 

    “Oh, I know. I don’t really care what she thinks. And I happen to like all my squishy bits,” Calliope replied with a grin, looking down at herself and poking her belly with both hands.

 

    Loki breathed a laugh, then slipped his arms under hers, bringing them up to grab her breasts. “As do I,” He grinned and squeezed her breasts gently.

 

    “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish, you tease,” Calliope laughed.

 

    “Well, who says I don’t intend to finish?” He whispered in her ear then slipped his hands off her chest, lifted her up and carried her to her bed, where he more-or-less dropped her onto the centre, to which she laughed.

 

    “I swear, Loki; if this is a joke, you’re going learn why you don’t piss off the fae,” Calliope warned humorously as Loki moved to her feet.

 

    “No joke, kjære; I am not so cruel. Or foolish,” Loki replied with an easy smile as he sat before her and got to work.

 

    He began by gently grasping her ankle and lifting it slightly to place a tender kiss on the top of her foot. Calliope sat up on her elbows and looked down at him, smiling. Loki then proceeded to place light, loving kisses on her ankle and up her calf, ending at her knee before going back down to her other leg and giving it the same treatment. Along her inner thighs his lips next went, hands running along her outer thighs, causing her eyes to flutter closed and her head to fall back with a sigh, switching between both legs until he reached her hip, nipping gently at the skin there. Then he moved to her stomach and Calliope lay back down; kissing, licking and gently biting his way up her abdomen and across her ribs until he reached her chest, his hands running up her back caressing her spine. He placed a light kiss atop each breast before sitting up, taking her hands in his and lifting one to his face, placing a kiss on her fingers, then her palm, moving up her wrist and forearm and ending at her shoulder; he returned to the other hand and repeated his actions, moving from her shoulder to kiss along her collarbone and up her neck, earning a slight, appreciative moan when he bit down gently. He kissed along her jaw, over her cheek, her eyelid and ending at her forehead, before heading back down over her other eyelid and cheek, placing a light kiss on her nose which made her giggle slightly and open her eyes to look at him. The utter adoration in those emerald eyes made her heart skip a few beats. He leaned over her, supporting his weight on his forearm next to her head, and ran his free hand across her jaw, moving to cradle the back of her head, before claiming her lips in a searing kiss that made her eyes flutter back shut and a longing moan rumble in her throat. And that was _before_ his tongue came into play.

 

    After parting for some regretfully much needed oxygen, Loki lay down on his side, propping his head up on his hand and gazed at the woman who had so easily become a vital part of his life. She positively glowed with love and a strength of spirit that surprised most, not to mention when she actually _glowed_ whenever she exposed her ethereal silvery wings. With all the loss and self-enforced isolation he’d suffered; Loki never really thought he would meet anyone who would make him feel whole again, until he quite literally ran into Calliope. Now, well, he didn’t want to think of where he’d be without her.

 

    “I’m not going anywhere.” Calliope spoke up after a while, snapping him out of his trance. She always did seem to know exactly what he was thinking; it had taken her some time to convince him that she wasn’t, in fact, reading his mind.

 

    “You are perfect to me, you know; beautiful for all of your flaws, few though they are,” Loki murmured, running his free hand up her abdomen and resting it over her heart.

 

    “I could say the same about you,” She replied, placing her hand over his and entwining their fingers.

 

    “Shall we plot how we’ll repay Amora’s _kindness_ , or did you already have something in mind?” He asked casually.

 

    “I’m tempted to say seeing her face at the wedding would be revenge enough, but I think we could do better,” Calliope replied with a mischievous grin.

 

    “Oh, how I love you,” Loki remarked with a grin that could put the Cheshire cat to shame.


End file.
